The Reunion
by Sheila99
Summary: This is how I imagine the reunion of Francis and Mary on the next episode in Reign. Based on the promos and the still we saw. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story.


This is how I imagine the Frary reunion will be on the next episode of Reign. The characters and the history belong to The CW and history.

The messenger had arrived two days ago, carrying the news that Calais was again under French domination and that the troops were coming home. That was the only thing he had said. No news about Francis or the duke of Guise. Mary had been worried sick all those months and the lack of news about her husband gave her little peace. She knew that if something had happened to Francis, they would probably know by now, but all that uncertainty was killing her.

The men were supposed to arrive that day and Mary hadn't been able to sleep since the messenger had delivered the news. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a little unkempt. But she couldn't care less about her looks. She didn't care what Catherine would certainly say when she saw her: "A Queen must never let anyone see her distress". Mary was beyond all that at that moment. The only thing she wanted was to see Francis, see him alive and well. She wanted to hold him again and never let go. All the arguments were forgotten already. She didn't care whose army was that and which of their countries was throwing them new headaches. Her mother was safe, she had taken care of that. Now, all she wanted was her husband, the love of her life, again by her side.

She was looking through her window when she heard a knock on her door. It was Greer, who rushed inside with the face of someone who has news.

"They're almost here, Mary." said Greer. "A new messenger has arrived. They'll be here in less than an hour."

Greer couldn't contain her enthusiasm and Mary smiled in return.

"Any news about Francis?" asked Mary still worried.

Greer's face fell and Mary's heart did a back flip.

"Sorry, nothing that I know of. But, it's better that way! If something bad had happened, we would already know. Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be okay."

Mary nodded and looked again through the window. She knew that, but it didn't stop her for fearing the worst. Greer saw her friend wasn't in a state to continue talking and left quietly the room, after telling Mary she would come back for her later, when the troops arrived.

Mary was already running out of the door the moment she first saw the troops in the distance. Greer and Kenna hurried after her, sharing a worried smile about their Queen's eagerness. The three friends soon joined the mass of people that had reunited in front of the castle to welcome their heroes. Knowing that Mary was in no state to talk, Kenna went to stand beside Bash, who was almost as worried as Mary and kept murmuring how unjust was that he hadn't been able to accompany his little brother.

"If something happened to Francis, I will never forgive myself." said Bash. "I should have been there to protect him."

Kenna rested her head on her husband's shoulder and took his hand.

"Don't worry. Francis knows how to take care of himself." said Kenna reassuringly.

"I know, but I would like to have been there. To stay beside him, as I have always done." answered Bash while he put his arm around his wife.

Close to the couple, stood Mary and Greer. Mary kept walking around, like a caged animal, while Greer tried to calm her down. She gave up as soon as she heard the trumpets that announced the arrival of the troops. She knew nothing could hold Mary back when she wanted something, and she had never wanted anything like how she wanted to see Francis at that moment.

Mary pushed through the people, not caring where she was going, she only knew she wanted to get closer to _him_, to Francis, to the boy who had stolen her heart since they were kids, to her husband.

The first soldiers started to come through the entrance and Mary's heart dropped when she saw her uncle but not Francis leading them. She looked desperately from one soldier to another hoping to recognize her husband's face, but she couldn't find him. She was close to having a panic attack when she saw a mop of blonde curls trying to find the way to her. Her heart started to beat again when she saw him, filthy and looking tired, but alive. She started to push people out of her way to reach him. When there were only a couple of meters between them, she stopped and looked at him. Looked at him for the first time in months. The weight that she had carried in her chest all those weeks evaporated and she started to cry. She saw his determined face as he pushed his way until he stood just in front of her. He didn't waste anytime with words. He reached for her face and crushed his lips to hers. They didn't need to say anything. That kiss contained all the unspoken fears, the feelings and everything that had worried them all the time they had been apart. Neither of them cared that they were making a spectacle, kissing like that in public, they just needed to feel each other again.

Finally, Francis pulled slightly away, rested his forehead on hers and smiled down at her. He had missed her so much. All those months without her had been an agony, he had wanted to go back to her everyday and finally she was in his arms again.

"You came back!" whispered Mary, still in awe that Francis was really there, that she was finally holding him again.

Francis' smile widened.

"Of course, I came back." said the prince beaming at her. " I told you there would be no more empty promises and I promised to come back to you."

Mary smiled at him and kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him, never wanting to let go of him again. Francis kissed her back and pushed her even closer, not even an inch between them.

The couple was still in their own world and barely heard Henry start his speech about battles and conquests, but finally they pulled back and turned over to watch him, still holding hands. There was nothing in the world that could separate them in that moment.

Later, in their bedchambers, Mary watched as the servants prepared a bath for Francis. He was still in his armor and was talking to Bash by the open door. The brothers were smiling and hugging, Bash still a little annoyed to be left behind but overall happy that his brother was there again.

Mary couldn't contain herself anymore and told the servants to leave. They protested a little, saying that they had to help the dauphin with his bath, but she told them resolutely that she would take care of her husband. Francis and Bash were a little surprised to see the servants leave and when Francis opened his mouth to ask Mary about that. She interrupted him.

"Bash, I know you missed Francis too, but could you please leave us alone?" said Mary looking impatiently at him and reaching for Francis' hand.

"Alright." said Bash amused. "I think I'm not needed here. Take good care of my little brother."

Bash turned and left, closing the door behind him. Francis and Mary could hear him laugh though the wood.

Francis turned towards Mary to ask her why she had sent everyone away, but he didn't get to say the words. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Francis wasn't about to protest, so he put his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Minutes or hours could had passed when they finally pulled away.

"I need to get out of this clothes." said Francis half laughing. "And the water is probably cold again now."

Mary smiled at him and started to untie his cape.

"What are you doing?" asked Francis amused when she started to take off the rest of his clothes.

"I'm helping you with your bath." said a resolved Mary.

Once he was in the bathtub, Mary helped him wash away the filth that he had accumulated in the battlefield. She noticed his hair was longer while she washed his back. She touched all the new scars and marks and then kissed them. She washed his arms next. At that moment, Francis couldn't hold back any longer and pulled her towards him.

"You're getting all wet, my love, I think you need a bath too now."

"You're right, I'll tell the servants to prepare one for me later." answered her still trying to keep washing him.

"I'm not talking about later." smiled him while he started to untie her dress. "I meant now."

Mary flushed when her husband took off her dress completely and pulled her until she was with him into the bathtub.

"Much better now." said Francis, hugging her to him and closing his eyes.

Mary laughed and settled back into him.

"You're right" she said. "This is much better."


End file.
